Vacuum tubes are devices that control electric current between electrodes in an evacuated container or “tube”. Triode vacuum tubes include an electron emitting cathode, a plate which serves as an anode, and a control grid. The control grid (“grid”) allows the current between the cathode and the anode to be controlled by the voltage on the grid. Triode vacuum tubes have many applications and can be used in electronic devices for amplification, rectification, switching, oscillation, and display. In many respects, triode vacuum tubes have been replaced by solid state electronics. However, in certain applications triode vacuum tubes are preferred over solid state devices. For example, vacuum tubes are still widely used in audio electronics, especially guitar amplifiers. Vacuum tubes exhibit particular distortion profiles and sounds when used in audio electronics. However, the relatively short lifespan, high cost, and bulkiness of vacuum tubes makes solid state alternatives desirable.